


supernova

by morteverum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, poetic imagery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Aku dan kau meledak bagai bintang yang diburu sentuh. Terengah. Dan kecup pun kembali dijemput.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

***

Suna Rintarou di hadapan bawa panas yang tak terkendali. Siaran televisi hanya kedok untuk menutupi dosa yang manis. Cumbunya terlalu candu, sentuhnya terlalu membara. Di dalam selimut, di depan televisi ruang tengah, ia memberi kecupan di seluruh tubuh, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan atas apa yang ia miliki—tubuh Miya Osamu, sepenuhnya.

Tangannya bergerak di bawah sana, bawa nikmat memabukkan. Liar tak menentu geraknya. Osamu menggila, tubuhnya seakan terbuka, terpampang sedemikian rupa tanpa sehelai rasa malu sedikit pun. Suna menelisik dalam-dalam, menatap sambil bisikkan kata-kata manis yang buat Osamu mendesah, meraung, meminta.

Ia terpukau, “Menawan,” katanya.

“ _Diam_.” Osamu mendesis, lalu cumbu kembali dituju.

Sekarang tangan tak lagi disana, berpindah menelusuri tiap inci tubuh. Bungkus kondom sudah remuk tak berisi dibuang entah kemana, isinya terpasang. Sentuh hangat bertemu, desahan dan erangan berderu, tubuh saling beradu.

Panas seumpama bara api neraka. Pendingin ruangan tak mereka hiraukan, hanya bagai angin lalu yang menemani. Hentakan tak terkendali, mencari nikmat dari tubuh masing-masing. Penuh. Suna terasa penuh di dalam sana, “R-rin…”

Osamu pasrah, tubuhnya lemah terkulai dengan nikmat bergelung dalam perutnya. Pandangan tak lagi seksama, hanya ada kilat nafsu disana. Gila. Bagaikan melihat kematian. Terlalu kacau, terlalu memukau. Suna memeluk dengan erat, keduanya meledak bagaikan bintang yang diburu sentuh. Terengah.

Dan kecup pun kembali dijemput.

***

**The End.**


End file.
